


Spam I Am

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	Spam I Am

I could smell Gooshie's breath over my shoulder.

"What?"

"You don't have to read all that spam, you know. You can set filters to delete it."

"I know."

"Then, why don't you?"

"I like spam."

"Why?"

"Gooshie!" I spun around. Then, I sighed. "Okay. The truth is: When Sam is in the right decade, sometimes he emails me—"

"Emails you what?"

I cleared my throat. "Personal things… we don't want recorded in the Imaging Chamber."

"Oh."

"So, every once in a while, I have to pour over my inbox to see if something has popped in."

Gooshie smiled. "That's genius!"


End file.
